An information processing terminal such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, and a mobile phone includes an antenna for communicating with another device and a substrate having electronic components such as a semiconductor chip mounted thereon. The antenna and the substrate are connected by a thin coaxial cable through a small coaxial connector. In recent years, with further increase in communication speed, an increase in speed of digital signals is progressing. Further, in order to use various frequency bands, a plurality of antennas is provided in the information processing terminal.
PATENT LITERATURE 1 describes a printed wiring board having high density wiring. In this printed wiring board, GND-VIA holes are arranged in a staggered manner in adjacent GND wirings.
PATENT LITERATURE 2 describes a flexible printed wiring board used for transmission of an electrical signal. In the flexible printed wiring board, a plurality of ground line patterns and signal line patterns extending in parallel with each other while being bent in a zigzag manner in a longitudinal direction of an insulating material strip are arranged on an upper surface d a lower surface of the insulating material strip. Then, the ground line pattern on the lower surface intersects the ground line pattern on the upper surface in plan view. At the intersection, the ground line patterns on the upper and lower surfaces are electrically connected to each other through through-holes.